Harry Potter: The REAL Story
by TheSnitchOfLiars
Summary: In this over-used plot Harry Potter has a twin brother who is thought to be the Boy-Who-Lived but is he really or is there more to this tale than meets the eye.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N This is my version of Harry potter and the Philosophers Stone.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. All things related to Harry Potter belong to J..**

**Me: What do you think of my second fic?**

**Sirius: I don't know yet. I haven't read it. Are you abandoning your other story? You know, the one with me in it.**

**Me: You mean "I Really Do Have the Worst Luck". No I am not abandoning it. I just thought I would write this one down before I lost my handwritten copy.**

**Sirius: You have a handwritten copy?**

**Me: Yes. I was bored one holiday and wrote it.**

**Sirius: Cool. Are we friends now? **

**Me: Sure. We can be best friends.**

**Sirius: Good to know that I am off the hook.**

**Me: For now you are but make on mistake and I'll replace you with Remus.**

**Sirius: (gasps) You wouldn't?**

**Me: I would. So you had better behave and not make any mistakes.**

**Sirius: Okay. Just don't replace me.**

**Me: Fine. Let's get on with the story.**

Chapter 1

The night was dark and the Potter family was asleep. A dark, shadowy figure was approaching Godrics hollow. It entered the Potter home. The house was quiet. Lily and James Potter were asleep in their bedroom. The shadow entered the twins' bedroom. It raised it's wand and muttered some words. There was a flash of green light, then nothing. Lily and James heard the commotion and came running to their sons' bedroom to see what had happened. What they saw was amazing. Harry Potter was asleep but James Potter junior was awake and crying with a pile of ash at his feet.

Lily and James called Dumbledore immediately. Dumbledore apparated to the Potter's minutes later. He went into the twins' room and looked at the scene before him.

"Voldemort came here and tried to kill your son. He cast the killing curse." Dumbledore said. Lily and James gasped. "James Potter Jnr Placed a shield around himself and his brother to protect them. This shield made Voldemort's spell rebound upon him. That pile of ash is all that is left of him. The shield wasn't able to keep out all of the curse though. There was a weak point around Harry and he was hit with a fragment of the curse. The lightning bolt shaped cut on Harry's forehead is where he was hit. James Jnr is the Boy-Who-Lived. Be sure to check him for any injuries." Dumbledore announced to the Potters.

Lily and James nodded looking dumbstruck.

"Well, I must be off." And with that Dumbledore apparated back to the village outside of Hogwarts.

The Potters searched every bit of James Jnr's body but they couldn't find a single scratch on him. In the years to come James Jnr was always favoured over Harry. On Easter James got mounds of chocolate frogs and Easter eggs while Harry only got a single chocolate frog and sometimes not even that if James wanted it. On Christmas and the twins' birthday, Harry wasn't given anything not even a single 'Merry Christmas' or 'Happy Birthday' greeting. James was given many, many toys and cards and presents, not to mention the bag fulls of fan mail he received daily.

Harry was disappointed at these things but he wasn't miserable. He had a home and he was a wizard though he didn't know it yet a he was always told he was a squib. He was always told to do what James wanted because he had saved his life when he was just a baby. James was stuck up and selfish because of all the attention he received.

Harry had untidy black hair and emerald green eyes while his brother had neat red hair and hazel eyes. Harry had often overheard his parents telling James Jnr all about Hogwarts and how he would be going there soon. Shortly before the twins' eleventh birthday two owls arrived from Hogwarts. They held two letters. One for each of the twins. Harry grabbed his letter and tore it open.

_Dear Mr Harry Potter We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry…_

"Yes!" Harry shouted. "I've been accepted into Hogwarts!"

"What! How? You're a squib! Lily and James shouted in unison.

"I mustn't be all squib then. It just says that I've been accepted and when the train leaves." Harry said.

"I suppose you must go but bear in mind that if you bring home just one bad grade you will be pulled out of that school immediately." James said in a harsh tone.

"Dad! I've been accepted into Hogwarts!" James Jnr said.

"Good job son! I always new you would be a great wizard which is more than I can say for your brother." James told his son.

"Well I suppose we must go get some school supplies then." Lily said.

And so the Potter family went to Diagon Ally. James got the best of everything while Harry got the worst, tattiest second hand things his parents could find. Harry did get lucky though when they went to Eyelops. The sales person asked Harry if he wanted an owl as well before Harry's parents could pay for James Jnr's owl. Harry got a snowy white owl he called Hedwig.

**A/N That's the end of chapter one. What did you think.**

**Me: Sirius you're walking on thin ice as it is. You don't want to make it worse by forgetting your lines.**

**Sirius: I haven't forgotten them. **

**Me: You better not have had.**

**Sirius: Thanks for reading everyone please …. Ummm…please…**

**Me: That's it! I warned you. You're fired. Remus please finish your friends poorly done job.**

**(Sirius skulks out of room.)**

**Remus: Of course. Thanks for reading everyone. Please review and put the author on Author/Story alert. Please check out her other story and do all of the above.**

**Me: Good Job! Much better than Sirius ever did.**

**Sirius: (shouts from other room) I can hear you you know!**

**Me: I don't care! Go do something you pea brain can handle.**


	2. Author's Notes

**Authors Notes**

**Thank you to my reviewers for this story:**

**917brat**

**sanbeegoldiewhitey**

**Nanettez**

**stonegnome1**

**Ms. Toujours Pur**

**SilverStarxox**

**Thank you to the 324 people who have read this story.**

**Thank you to everyone who put this story on favourites:**

**- Blackpetunia9444**

**- Elle2007**

**- geetac**

**- Gigimagic**

**- Kori no megami**

**- LCO3**

**- Ms. Toujours Pur**

**- Oneofthosepeopleonthestreet**

**- Qtelatino1**

**- Tolkare**

**- vampire696**

**- xxxteen**

**Thank you to everyone who put this story on alert:**

**917brat**

**asilt**

**geetac**

**Gigimagic**

**Just Another Aceves**

**Ms. Toujour Pur**

**Nanettez**

**Qtelatino1**

**Rain Kitsune**

**sanbeegoldiewhitey**

**ss94**

**xxxteen**

**zoebeansmommy**

**Thank you to the C2 that included my story in it:**

**-Twins, Twins, Twins**

**I am sorry to inform you that this story is formally abandoned and is up for adoption. Anyone may adopt this story so long as they don't change the story line too much. Thank you for taking the time to give my story a go. Here is one last end bit from the HP characters! Enjoy!**

**Harry: The story is abandoned. Nooooooooooo!**

**Sirius: Why, whyyyyyyyyyyyy?**

**Me: I couldn't keep up with the chapters. I ran out of ideas.**

**Hermione: How could you? This was my favourite fic.**

**Ginny: You cruel, evil b- (disappears)**

**Remus: Where did she go?**

**Me: She insulted me so I deleted her or in other terms …. (draws finger across throat)**

**Remus: (Gulps)**

**Sirius: You have good reason to be scared mate. She almost gave me over to Voldemort in one of her other stories.**

**James: You almost killed my best friend! You are dead meat. (Disappears)**

**Me: Bye, bye. Mwa ha ha ha ha ha ha ahaha.**

**Lily: You evil, little prat. You killed my husband. I'll kill y- (Disappears)**

**Me: You can join your husband you numbat.**

**Harry: You killed my parents again!**

**Me: Got anything to say about it?**

**Harry: Yeah actually-**

**Me: You just told me that you want to join them and Ginny. Byyyyyyyye.**

**(Harry Disappears)**

**Me: Hermione, Ron, Mrs Weasley, Remus, sorry Remus, Pettigrew, Mr Weasley, Percy, Bill, Charlie, Tonks, Snape, McGonagall, Sprout, Binns, Lockhart, Moody, Fake Moody, Fudge, Scrimingeor (A/N: Sorry about spelling), Pince, Promphrey, Moldy Shorts i.e Voldemort, All Death Eaters, All Hogwarts teacher bar Prof. Dumbledore, and everyone else I don't like you will all disappear right about…now! **

**(Everyone but a few people disappear)**

**Sirius: She likes me, she likes me! (Pop!) **

**Me: Sorry, some disappearances are a little delayed. **

**Dumbledore: Why am I the only one left?**

**Me: I want revenge on you. For starters, let's dye your hair neon pink and burn your beard.**

**Dumbledore: (Hair turns neon pink and beard catches fire) Aaaaaarrrrrgh! (Runs around screaming.**

**Me: Now let's send you to nowhere land where everyone else is without any of your clothes on.**

**Dumbledore: (Stops running and screaming and starts begging on knees) No! Anything but that.**

**Me: And because you object to this punishment, let's give you a dark mark as well.**

**Dumbledore: (Regains dignity and stands up) Now that is just cruel. You kno- (Disappears)**

**Me: As you can see, when there are no characters is no story so for now, this one is finished. Please check out my other stories. Thank You!**


End file.
